vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Acclamator-class Assault Ship
Summary The Acclamator-class Assault Ship, formally called the Acclamator-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship and sometimes simply called the Republic Assault Ship, was a class of warship used by the Galactic Republic Navy throughout the Clone Wars of 22 to 19 BBY. Manufactured by Rothana Heavy Engineering, these ships were designed as military transport assault ships; quickly deploying sizeable armies onto planetary surfaces and providing support with their formidable armaments. As witnessed during the battle of Mon Cala, they were even capable of limited amphibious operations; landing on and deploying forces into large enough water bodies. After the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Acclamator-class would see limited service with the Imperial Navy and also serve as a benchmark of sorts for the Imperial I-class and Imperial II-class line of star destroyers. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B with point defence lasers. High 7-A with missiles/torpedoes. High 7-A with turbolasers. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers Name: Acclamator-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Troop and vehicle transport, Assault ship Users: Galactic Republic Navy, Imperial Navy (limited) Length: 752 metres Width: 460 mertes Height: 183 metres without landing gear engaged and 200 metres with them engaged Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 700 (This is because its complement of 16,000 soldiers and other support personnel are excluded) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Small City level+ with point defence laser cannons (6 Megatons per shot on the highest power setting. Supported by the fact that shots from this class of weapon can quickly down the deflectors of armed light freighters and military transport shuttles, whose deflectors on the highest power setting allow them to withstand tractor forces powerful enough to rip apart entire cities and more if used within atmosphere). Large Mountain level+ with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (Capital ship grade assault concussion missiles and heavy proton torpedoes meant specifically for anti-capital ship operations and planetary bombardment. Can blast through the hulls of capital ships with durability in the same league as its own). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Shots on the highest power setting can blast through the unshielded hulls of capital ships with this kind of durability. Should not be any less powerful than the turbolasers of the Arquitens-class Light Cruiser). Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (200 Gigatons per shot on the highest power setting. Supported by the fact that shots from weapons of this type can cause an entire planet to "shake and rumble" and go into "tectonic spasms", and by the fact that the XX-9 heavy turbolaser model has showcased such kinds of power) Speed: Transonic atmospheric speeds (1,200+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space (Slightly faster than the Venator-class star destroyer, which has proven itself capable of travelling from the moon of Christophsis to the planet itself in mere moments). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with Class 1 to 0.6 hyperdrives. They should thus be at least twice as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in several hours) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Should be at least as durable as the Arquitens-class. Should be more than capable of taking some turbolaser blasts like these before going down). Country level with deflector shields (Can take sustained fire from heavy turbolasers for a while before failing. Maximum output of the model of shield generators this line is equipped with stated to be of the order of 7e22 Watts) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: A lack of defensive weapon emplacements on its underside leaves it relatively more vulnerable to incoming nimble attack craft from this side. Furthermore, deflector shields on the underside appear to be weaker than at other parts of the hull as evidenced by how easily proton cannons were able to punch through during the Battle of Ryloth. Gallery ICS Acclamator.jpg|Acclamator-class ICS profile|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:ICS_Acclamator.jpg Acclamator-class march.jpg|Clone Troopers boarding an Acclamator on Coruscant|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Acclamator-class_march.jpg Acclamator Teth.png|Anakin Skywalker’s Acclamator over Teth|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Acclamator_Teth.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Inanimate Objects